As industrial technology has developed, many kinds of industrial goods have been manufactured from fossil fuel, and due to increases in energy consumption, the date of exhaustion of the fossil fuel is growing ever more imminent. Moreover, due to large amounts of waste generated during a process of disposing industrial goods formed of synthetic resin, etc., environmental pollution continues to become a more serious problem. Therefore, nowadays, most countries in the world promote energy saving activities and regulate waste collection of recyclable wastes.
The applicant has filed several applications to the Korean Intellectual Property Office as results of development of apparatus for extracting useful pyrolysis oil during a pyrolysis process of wastes in a high temperature pyrolysis chamber to thereby save energy and recycle wastes, in consideration of the above circumstances. Techniques related to pyrolytic energy recovery systems developed by the applicant are disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2007-0047270, entitled “Catalyst-free Waste Plastics Pyrolysis Oil Recovery System,” now issued as Korean Patent No. 10-0809733, and Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2007-0053193, entitled “Catalyst-free Waste Plastics Pyrolysis Oil Recovery System,” now issued as Korean Patent No. 10-0848680.
According to the conventional pyrolytic energy recovery systems, recyclable materials such as wastes inserted into a pyrolysis chamber are pyrolyzed during a process of indirectly transferring a large amount of heat from a burner to the recyclable materials, vaporized extracts generated during the pyrolysis process are condensed during a cooling process, and residuals after the pyrolysis are discharged through a screw-type residual discharge means installed under the pyrolysis chamber.
Meanwhile, in addition to the above pyrolytic energy recovery system, the applicant has developed and filed more developed pyrolytic energy recovery systems to the Korean Intellectual Property Office, for example, Korean Patent Application Nos. 10-2008-27437, now issued as Korean Patent No. 10-0956656, 10-2008-27438, now issued as Korean Patent No. 10-0956657, and 10-2008-27439, now issued as Korean Patent No. 10-0956658, etc.
As will be appreciated from the published and filed applications, the applicant is making efforts to develop and improve a pyrolytic energy recovery system and peripheral devices capable of indirectly exposing a pyrolysis chamber to a large amount of heat to perform pyrolysis of wastes, in a state in which the recyclable materials such as wastes are inserted into the pyrolysis chamber, in order to effectively obtain useful oil from the waste.